The Grey Girls
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Meredith has a sister. Nobody knew. They have the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and parents. Different last names, though. Everybody's VERY surprised finding out who the other "Grey" girl is. Someone they all least expected... MerDer, and MORE!.. READ


A/N: SO here is a new story! Please. Give it a chance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.

**Chapter 1: Happy Or Not, Here I Come.**

Meredith walked into the hospital and saw Richard and waved him over.

"My mother is lucid." She confessed.

"Lucid?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yeah… she woke up this morning and remembered everything." Meredith told him.

"Wow. This is a gift. You and your sister should take advantage of it." He told them.

Meredith nodded. "A gift."

"Would you like me to give your sister a call?" Richard asked.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Meredith told him. Richard nodded.

"Okay. Get back to your mom."

Meredith nodded and walked back to her mothers' room.

"Hey Mom, Chief is going to call your favorite daughter." Meredith joked as she walked in the room.

"I don't have a favorite daughter, Meredith." Ellis told her.

"Right…" Meredith said.

"So, Richard Webber. He's Chief, and how about you. Tell me something about yourself." Ellis said.

"Well..." Meredith shrugged. "I'm a surgeon. I live in our old house, and I have a boyfriend." Meredith smiled

"Boyfriend. Does he understand the demands of your career, because some men don't?" Ellis told her.

"He does." Meredith nodded. "He's a surgeon also."

"Competition." Ellis said.

"Not exactly." Meredith laughed. "But I am happy."

"Happy?" Ellis scoffed. "Happy? Where is the Meredith I raised? I raised you to be extraordinary! Imagine my disappointment waking up and realizing that my daughter is no more than ordinary." Ellis said furiously. "I bet you anything your sister doesn't have a boyfriend."

"She doesn't. You're right. She's perfect mom. She's just your perfect daughter, and you never accepted the fact that I am different. Meredith was just the screw up." Meredith stated quietly before walking out.

Derek saw Meredith walking out the room and smiled at her.

"Hey!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." She tried to put a smile on her face.

"I heard about your mom. How is she?" Derek asked.

"Normal. She hasn't changed one bit in the last five years." Meredith muttered. "My sister should be coming soon."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you had a sister." Derek laughed.

Meredith nodded. "Just the two of us."

"Is she a doctor too?"

"Surgeon actually. Cardio." Meredith supplied.

"Hardcore." Derek commented. "Want to go to lunch with me?" Derek asked.

"Just to the cafeteria?" Meredith asked.

"If you'd like." Derek said.

"Yeah. I want to be here when my sister arrives."

"Okay. Let's go." Derek held out his hand in which she gladly accepted.

"She really gets on my nerves, my mom." Meredith told Derek as she stabbed at her salad. "Always has. When I was younger I used to do stuff just to get at her like she got at me." Meredith laughed a little. "I had pink hair and wore all black. I had the whole 'I hate life' look going on."

Derek smiled. "I was a band geek."

Meredith exploded with laughter and grabbed her pager that started beeping.

"I have to go." She sighed. "Big sis is here. Bye."

Meredith walked down the hall and met her sister at the Chiefs office.

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat drug in." Meredith said as she walked into the Chiefs office.

She smiled. "I know. We live in the same town and you don't even bother to visit." She faked a frown.

"First of all, I don't know where you live. But you on the other hand, knows where I live." Meredith told her smartly.

"True." Her sister shrugged as she walked up to Meredith and hugged her tightly.

"You know, I really would love it if you ditched Mercy West and came over here to Seattle Grace." Richard told her.

She scoffed. "And work under Burke? I don't think so. We've already gotten into a quarrel back when he stole my heart."

"Stole your heart?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "You dated him."

"I meant it in the most literal meaning. He stole it for that heart patient that, that intern was in love with."

Meredith and the chief just got quiet.

"Well come on Erica, I will go take you to see mom." Meredith suggested.

"Sounds good." Erica nodded.

"Mom!" Erica smiled as she walked into the room and hugged her.

"Erica! How have you been?" Ellis asked.

"Great. Work. Work. Work." Erica smiled.

"Boyfriends?" Ellis asked.

"No way." Erica told her.

Ellis nodded her head in Erica's direction while she looked at Meredith.

"And what are you ranked in this state for cardio?" Ellis asked.

"I am second. Stupid Burke is first." Erica grumbled.

Ellis smiled. "That's my girl."

Meredith just rolled her eyes.

"Meredith is one of the best interns here, I've heard." Erica bragged.

"From what I've heard from the chatty nurses she dating an attending."

"You're dating an attending?" Erica asked surprised.

"How about we not talk about me. Let's talk about you Erica." Meredith grinned wickedly.

"You know, I really have to go pay a visit to Burke. I will be back later, mom." Erica bent down and hugged her mom before walking out the door.

Meredith looked at her mother as she sat in front of her.

"Well?" Ellis asked.

"Well what?" Meredith asked annoyed.

"Do I get to meet this man?" Ellis asked.

"No." Meredith looked at her funny before walking out.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?" Callie asked the women who looked like she was looking for someone.

"I'm looking for a Preston Burke."

"He's in surgery." Callie told her. "He should be out in an hour or two."

"Great." Erica muttered. "Now I have to go back and make small talk with my mother."

"Is your mother in the hospital?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. Ellis Grey." Erica nodded.

"Wait, so your Meredith's sister?"

"Yup. You know her?"

"She's one of my boyfriends… ex-boyfriends judge-y friends." Callie muttered.

"Meredith. Judge-y? Wow. That's new. She's the most un-judgmental person I know." Erica laughed.

"Yeah, she's really not one of them, but she's friends with them."

"Ah." Erica smiled at the beautiful brunette. "So you and your boyfriend?"

"Complicated." Callie sighed.

"Like most relationships are."

Callie nodded. "Hey, if you aren't too much in a rush to get back to your Mom, I was on my way to lunch. You could join me. It's just the cafeteria." Callie shrugged.

"I don't like people." Erica stated.

"Me either." Callie reassured.

"Well, I suppose. Beats spending time with my mother."

Callie smiled and led her to the cafeteria.

"Has anyone seen Christina?" George asked stiffly at Meredith and Alex.

"Nope. I am enjoying my gift." Meredith muttered.

"Why would I see her?" Alex grumbled.

George glared at them before walking off.

"If you were enjoying your gift you'd be with your mother right now." Alex pointed out. Meredith glared at Alex and walked away.

"Callie!" George called her as he walked of to her and a blonde in the cafeteria.

"Oh. Hey George." Callie said surprised he was even talking to her.

"Have you seen Christina? It's important."

"No." Callie gave him a strange look. "Oh, but this is Erica Hahn, she's Meredith Grey's sister."

"You're Meredith's sister? I didn't even know she had one." George said surprised.

"Seems like her. She doesn't talk to much about family."

"She is also the head of Cardio at Mercy West." Callie explained.

"Cardio…. That's where I heard you name. I was just researching you today." George said as he shook her hand.

"Really?" Erica said surprised.

"Yeah. My father, he is here at Seattle Grace in need of heart surgery, and I was going call you up tomorrow, actually."

"What about Burke?" Erica asked confused.

"Yeah…" Callie wrinkled her forehead.

"I do not want Burke." George said slowly and firmly.

"Well, give me an hour or two and I will go find you and take a look at his chart." Erica told him.

"Thank you." George smiled before taking off running in the other direction.

"That your…"

"Ex-Boyfriend." Callie finished.

"Ah." Erica laughed. "Doesn't seem like your type."

"He's sweet. Most of the time."

"Mhmm." Erica nodded.

Callie gave her a look to drop it.

"Well, I'm going to go see my mother then check up on George's Dad." Erica said standing up.

"Hey, do you maybe want go to Joe's tonight?" Callie asked.

"Uh. Sure. 8 sound good?"

"Perfect." Callie nodded.

"See you later." Erica said as she exited the cafeteria.

Erica caught up to her sister as she was walking toward her mom's room.

"Hey Mer. So an attending." Erica wiggled her eyebrows.

Meredith glared at her. "Shut up Er, It's not like I actually planned for this to happen!"

"So does Richard know?" Erica asked in a singsong tone.

"Yes." Meredith told her.

"Do I get to meet him?" Erica asked.

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe if you behave."

"Erica, Behave?" The chiefs laughed could be heard from behind them.

Erica rolled her eyes.

"I remember you two always causing trouble in the walls of this hospital."

Meredith smiled. "Chief, I never gave anyone any trouble."

Erica laughed. "Richard, do you remember the time Meredith ran from that one intern and ended up falling asleep in an empty exam room. The whole hospital spent hours looking for her."

"I do remember that." Richard smiled as the three walked into Meredith's room.

They were all surprised to see Derek sitting on the bed.

"This is the man who has been distracting you hasn't it? He said I need another surgery, Meredith. I don't want the surgery." Ellis said quickly.

"Meredith, she needs the surgery if she wants any chance of living. When she fell earlier, she must've hit her head since she has a bleed in her brain. Without this surgery she could lose some of her senses or die. She doesn't want to go through with the surgery. But…" Derek trailed off.

"It isn't up to her." Erica finished.

"It's up to me." Meredith sighed.

"Meredith, do not sign those papers!" Ellis yelled.

"You know why I am so ordinary?" Meredith's tone was in a small whisper. Her voice cracked with every word. "Why I am so distracted? It's because of you! I will be in the middle of my shift, in the middle of surgery and I get calls from your nursing home telling me I need to get down there as soon as possible because you aren't taking your medicine like you are told, or your medicine needs to be changed. I can't go a week without having to leave work to sign a stupid paper, and that's all on you!" Meredith yelled.

"Meredith…" Erica placed a hand on some shoulder but Meredith pushed it off.

"Look at Erica, Mom. She doesn't have to deal with any of this and she is extraordinary in your standards. But me, I don't even get the chance to be. Why wasn't I ever good enough? Why did you always push me aside while you praised Erica?" Meredith cried.

"If you hate me so much, Meredith. Don't sign that paper." Ellis said coldly.

"NO!" Meredith yelled. "Because killing my mother will not be another thing you have over me. I call the shots now!" Meredith cried as she signed the paper and pushed it toward the chief and walked out.

"She's always been such a drama queen." Ellis rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Have you ever once stopped to consider she's right? Nobody's ever been good enough, and that's why Dad left, and that's why Richard went back to Adele." Erica said sternly as she walked out after Meredith.

"Mer." Erica said softly as she walked up behind Meredith on the roof.

"You could've told me you need help with her." Erica said.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I said back there."

Erica shrugged. "Everything you said back there is true."

Meredith turned around and hugged her sister.

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem." Erica whispered.

"So no boyfriends? Really?" Meredith asked.

Erica laughed. "Shut up."

"I'm thinking of changing my name." Meredith smiled.

"To what, Meredith Shepard?" Erica joked.

Meredith laughed. "Shut up. No. I just don't want to have to carry Mom's name around anymore."

"Meredith." Erica sighed. "She's our mom. She may not be the best, but she's our mom, and giving birth to us was probably the best thing she did for us, so… keep Grey."

"How very hypocritical of you, Dr. Hahn." Meredith laughed.

"Technically, It's more mom's name than Grey is. Grey is from Dad. I changed my name to Mom's maiden. So ha! In your face, Baby sister." Erica stuck out her tongue.

"I guess your right. Oh speaking of Thatcher. I saw him the other day." Meredith said.

"No Way!" Erica laughed.

"Apparently we're not the only Grey's girls."

"What?" Erica asked shocked.

"There is… Uh… Susan Grey, our 'Step-Mom." Meredith laughed.

Erica scoffed. "Seriously?" She laughed.

"Then there is… Molly? I think. Technically she's not a Grey anymore because she married and has a daughter."

"So we have a niece." Erica shuddered.

Meredith nodded. "Get this. There is a Lexie Grey, who just happens to be going to med school."

"Wow." Erica nodded.

"She's going to end up doing her internship at Mercy West with you!" Meredith grinned.

"We don't even know if she is hard-core enough to go into Surgery."

"She is our sister…" Meredith shrugged.

"Half-Sister. And she has Thatcher's genes. We got out surgery genes from, Mom."

"True." Meredith nodded.

"Let's get back inside. It's kind of cold." Erica said.

Meredith nodded as they turned around and retreated back inside.

**TBC…**

**PLEASE REVEW!**


End file.
